


What?  Excuse me?  Yes, it is what you think.

by The_Cat_Whisperer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abuse of a meme, Abuse of a song, Abuse of the Galra Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 09:21:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18333173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cat_Whisperer/pseuds/The_Cat_Whisperer
Summary: A response to an April Fool's relabel of some insanely good fiction.  Tsk, Tsk.  What a naughty Emperor you are.





	What?  Excuse me?  Yes, it is what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> Text Boxes in Play for laptop or computers, but I can't for mobilers. The Translation is at the end. You'll be sorry, either way.

Gnok brel tivneh vim rieh,

Gnok brel ukshi vim tariz,

Gnok brel wisaq sment ke v'dish vim,

Gnok brel ralkish vim hastem,

Gnok brel t'lan drihpacno,

Gnok brel omis be y'new ke wyntir vim

 

Vrepit Sa, K'heles Dristahle

Neh Renlipik

Much Love,  
Babs

**Author's Note:**

> Galran Translation:  
> Gnok brel tivneh vim rieh - never gonna give you up  
> Gnok brel ukshi vim tariz - never gonna let you down  
> Gnok brel wisaq sment ke v'dish vim - never gonna run around and desert you  
> Gnok brel ralkish vim hastem - never gonna make you cry  
> Gnok brel t'lan drihpacno - never gonna say goodbye  
> Gnok brel omis be y'new ke wyntir vim- never gonna tell a lie and hurt you  
> Vrepit Sa, K'heles Dristahle - the killing thrust, my Emperor  
> Neh Renlipik - well played


End file.
